lion king 4
by Xonthintai
Summary: same as my lion king 3 story, just read that.


Lion King 4, to save a brother

Chapter 1- five cubs?

It is early morning and the sun has just risen. All the animals in the kingdom have gathered around pride rock. A baboon slowly walks up to the peak. He hugs the king and queen. The king is Kato, a dark brown lion with a brownish orange mane and dark blue eyes. He is very muscular and strong. The queen is light gray with a line of black fur running all down her back and up her tail. Her eyes are cloudy green and her left eye is outlined with black fur. She too is strong like her mate, and is very beautiful. Her name is Zola. The baboon is Rafiki, the shaman of pride rock. He takes one cub and lifts it towards the sky. He lays this one in its father's paws and takes a second cub and presents it as well. He does this three more times with three more cubs, and then leaves. Zola is cleaning all five cubs, and all the animals return to what they were doing.

"Wow five cubs, that's a lot!" says a black lion with bright blue eyes. He is oddly colored because while his fur is dark, his mane is a very bright tan. He is Kato's brother, Baakir.

"Baakir! I didn't see you, I thought you didn't come." Kato says hugging his brother.

"I almost over slept, but Tabia here woke me up just in time. I'm happy for you brother." He replies nodding towards a teen lioness whose name is Tabia. She is actually Kato and Baakir's sister, but no one besides Kato and Baakir know it.

"Well were glad you made it. Now, let's hurry up and name these cubs. They're gonna be a handful. Three boys and two girls." Says Zola as she finishes cleaning the cubs.

The oldest was born a half hour before the second oldest, and the others were all born ten minutes apart. The oldest is a boy, the second oldest and third oldest are girls. The two youngest are boys.

"I wanted to name the oldest one Nemsi." Kato says picking up the eldest cub.

"Fine with me. The youngest will be Rago." Zola says, setting him to the side.

"The other boy… will be Kristo." Says Kato, and moves Kristo by his other two brothers.

"Now for the girls…" They both say in unison.

"I like the name Sayna!" Tabia says happily, looking at the older of the two girls.

"Tabia! I'm sorry brother, she is impatient." Baakir says snapping at Tabia.

"It's fine. I actually like that name, what about you Zola?" Kato says grinning at Tabia.

"I like it. And I think the last girl should be Nakida." Zola says, also grinning at Tabia.

"There. We got them all named. From oldest to youngest, it goes Nemsi, Sayna, Nakida, Kristo, and Rago. That's a lot. Oh well, we love them all." Kato says and nuzzles all of his cubs, and licks Zola.

Kato takes Nemsi and Rago in his jaws and starts heading into the royal cave. Nemsi is a brownish gold color with cream colors on his underside. Around his eyes his fur has a reddish cast, and his eyes themselves are pure white except for his pupils, and the puff of hair at the end of his tail is red. Rago is a brownish gray color with a tan underside. Around his ankles are dark brown bands of fur, while his paws are cream colored. The puff of fur at the end of his tail is brown.

Zola takes Nakida and Kristo in her jaws and heads to the royal cave as well. Nakida's fur is odd, it is brown on top and cream on bottom but the cream seems to make patterns like flames up into the brown. Her tail puff is light brown with a pinkish cast, and her eyes are baby blue. Her paws are also two toned, her toes are brown and the rest is cream. Kristo is gray with a bluish cast, and his underside is white. His paws are black and white, his tail puff is black and his eyes are teal.

Finally Baakir carries Sayna for them and walks into the cave. Sayna is a charcoal black, except for her tail puff which is dark brown. Her eyes are a light gray color.

Tabia then follows and everyone goes to sleep for the night.

Chapter 2, new friends

It is early morning, and the sun hasn't risen yet. Five cubs run out of the royal cave, three boys and two girls. They are the princes and princesses of pride rock. The cubs are Nemsi, Sayna, Nakida, Kristo, and Rago. All of them are the same color as they were when they were born, except they have developed tufts of an early mane or hair on their heads. Nemsi has a red tuft of fur that is the start of an early mane, and it is spiked up. Sayna has hair that is very straight and goes over her left eye; it is a dark brown color. Nakida also has straight hair that covers her eye, but hers covers her left eye and it is light brown with a pinkish cast. Kristo has an early mane that is very spiky and is black. Rago too has an early mane that is just a small tuft of brown hair. Behind them a large dark brown lion follows. He is their father and also the king of pride rock. He observes his cubs as they run up to the point of pride rock, noticing that Rago is the fastest and has the most muscle of them all. Finally Kato meets his cubs at the top of the point.

"Everything the light touches is our kingdom. A kings time as ruler, rises and falls like the sun, and one day, the sun will set on my time here, and will rise with one of you as the new king or queen. Remember, we all exist as one in the circle of life." Kato says, looking out across the kingdom with his children.

"Whoa, that's a lot to rule… so which one of us is going to rule it all?" Kristo asks in amazement.

"Your mother and I have yet to decide, we will decide when you are teenagers." Kato replies, remembering when his father told him and Baakir these same things.

"Well why can't all of us rule together? That isn't fair that only one gets to!" Nakida says angrily.

"Yes it is, it's completely fair, we won't understand for a long time, but someday we will." Kristo says.

He reminds me of myself as a child… Kato thinks to himself before saying, "Kristo is right. You will understand one day. Just remember, we are one. Now you can all go play just don't go farther than the waterhole. And stay together. I love you now go have fun."

"Ok dad, love you too, bye!" they all say.

"Hmm, I remember when your father let you and your brother out to play, its how you met me, remember?" Zola says, suddenly jumping on Kato and licking his nose playfully.

"Haha, yes I remember, now let them play, and you go get some rest." He replied, licking her back and glancing out towards his cubs.

"Ok so who's going where?" Kristo asks his siblings.

"I wanna go with you Kristo!" Rago says, he practically idols Kristo.

"Nakida, Sayna and I will all go together then ok?" Nemsi replies.

"Alright, sounds good, meet back here before dinner." Kristo says, nodding towards the tree they are under. The two groups of cubs dash off in separate directions.

"Whoa Rago, look at those lions! There's two girls and a boy, lets hope that none of them are together already, c'mon!" Kristo says noticing a group of cubs about their age. They dash towards them.

"Hey! You guys there! Wait up!" Kristo yells with excitement. The trio stops and looks at them.

"Hi, my name is Kristo and this is Rago, were the princes of pride rock, what are your names?" He says, Rago hides behind Kristo.

"Hi, I'm Leena." Says one of the girls walking up to Rago, who now comes out from behind Kristo.

"And I'm Zuri." Says the other girl, who smiles at Kristo.

"I'm their brother, Tau." Says the boy, bowing to Kristo and Rago.

"Oh no need to bow, no one else does." Says Rago a little less scared now.

Tau looks a little older than Kristo and Rago, and he looks a bit older than even Nemsi. His fur is grayish blue with white on his underside and snout. His ears had black outlining on the rims of them, his hair is jet black and his eyes are brown. Tau had a mane starting and his bangs mostly covered his eyes.

"If you say so." Tau says flipping his bangs out of his eyes.

"We don't have a pride anymore, we were exiled by our evil aunt. She killed both of our parents and took over as leader. Luckily Tau knows how to hunt otherwise we would have starved." Leena tells them both but paying more attention to Rago.

Leena is pure white aside from her black paws and is closest to Rago's age. Her eyes are black as well.

"Well… Maybe you could come live with us!" Rago said hopefully.

"Rago, we should probably ask dad first." Kristo said, although he too wanted their new friends to come live with them. He found Zuri to be beautiful, she was slender yet strong and she was his age. Her fur was brown with cream color on the undersides, and her hair was fluffy on top and around her cheeks. She had several black spots just above her left hind leg that looked like a solar system, and black check mark like things all the way down her legs. The rims of her ears were outlined with a dark brown and her snout and around her eyes was a cream color as well.

"Well it would be an honor if it was alright with your parents of course." Tau said with hope in his eye, he would love a place to call home.

"Rago lets all go meet our siblings under the tree and then head home, when we get there go ask mom and dad about them staying. Hey Tau, you look a lot older than us, but how old are you?" Kristo said.

"Actually not that much older than what you guys are, I just matured a lot faster. It's a trait that runs in our family." Tau replied. Kristo nodded and they all headed to the tree where Nemsi, Sayna and Nakida met Tau, Leena and Zuri. As soon as they laid eyes on each other, Sayna and Tau fell in love. Together, they all headed to pride rock talking and getting to know each other better.

Chapter 3, a promise

It is almost nightfall and Rago comes sprinting up the path to his father, Kato. Behind him, Zuri, Sayna, Tau, Leena, Nakida, Nemsi, and Kristo follow.

"Hey dad, I have a question to ask you…" Rago started nervously.

"What is it son?" Kato replied, cautiously eyeing the new comers.

"Well…" and so Rago explained everything to his father, who agreed to let the other three cubs stay remembering how his father let Zola stay with them. They all then had dinner and went to sleep, but Tau and Sayna were still up and crept out of the cave and sat just outside.

"So you're the second oldest out of all your siblings?" Tau asked trying to start a casual conversation.

"Yeah… It's kinda fun to be mostly oldest." Sayna replied. Why doesn't he just say it, he obviously likes me. She thought, gazing into Tau's eyes.

"So… Do you have a betrothal yet? Or are you interested in any of the male lions?" Tau asked, hoping her answer was no.

"No, all the guys around here are jerks. But…" She tailed off.

"But what?" he asked, stepping closer to her.

"But I like you. A lot." She said, putting her paw on his and nuzzling him.

"Well, I like you a lot too." Tau said nuzzling her back. They lay down together by the rock that once served as the place where Kovu had to sleep and talked until Sayna fell asleep in his arms. Suddenly, Nemsi stepped out of the cave where he had been watching the whole time. Tau got up carefully and walked over to him.

"So you and Sayna huh?" Nemsi said playfully. "It's about time she found someone. She gets real lonely."

"I'm just glad you approve Nemsi." Tau replied, relieved that he had Nemsi on his side.

"Of course. But if you ever hurt her… well lets just not go there. I'm sure you have enough imagination to figure it out." Nemsi said, looking Tau right in the eye.

"I would never. I would stand with her through everything, and I would risk my life to save hers." Tau said bowing his head. "That's a promise."

"Good. I'm glad to have you as a friend, Tau. And Sayna deserves someone like you." Nemsi said returning into the cave and going to sleep.

Tau then walked over to Sayna and nudged her so she would wake up.

"Sayna, your father would be mad if we slept out here, c'mon, let's head in." he said, walking towards the cave. Sayna followed, and licked him goodnight, heading in to sleep.

Chapter 4, taken

It is morning and the sun has just risen. Tau, Nemsi, Sayna, Nakida, Kristo, Rago, Zuri and Leena all eat and head out to play.

"Nemsi, dad said we couldn't go past the waterhole…and this is almost the outlands…we should turn back…" Rago said, glancing around.

"You baby. It will be fine, were just exploring. What could happen?" Nemsi said, mocking Rago.

"What if da-" Rago starts to say but suddenly two big lions jump out and pin Nemsi down. Tau and Kristo tackle them off temporarily.

"I'll help you. We can keep them off long enough for everyone else to get away." Tau says, helping Nemsi up.

"Grab the prince!" the lighter of the two lions yells, and they start charging again.

"No! This is my fault and they are here for me! Tau, you promised to keep my sister safe, now get them all back to pride rock, NOW! When you get there send help!" Nemsi orders and Tau turns and tells everyone to run. Kristo was knocked out when he rammed the lions, so Tau puts him on his back and runs with the others. They finally reach pride rock, and Kato is sitting on the point.

"All of you, go into the royal cave and tell Zola what has happened, I'll get Kato, GO!" Tau yells, and runs up to get Kato.

"Tau what's wrong?" Kato says, jumping up.

"We were out walking, and Nemsi took us to the outskirts of the outlands. We told him to stop but he said he would go alone if we were too chicken! Two lions…they… they took Nemsi! He made me get everyone else back here and get you! You have to help him!" Tau said, shaking. Kato rallied the lionesses and headed out to the place Tau told them about, but no one was there. The only traces of a fight were large paw-prints and drag marks in the dust.

"Nemsi…" Kato whispered as he started to cry. They searched for a long time but with no luck, so they headed back to pride rock where Tau was laying on the ground crying.

"It's my fault…I should have stayed and helped him!" He was saying to himself.

"Tau…" Kato said looking down at him.

"I'm sorry Kato! I should have protected him! It's my fault…" Tau said sobbing.

"It isn't your fault. You did the right thing. If you would have stayed the others could have gotten hurt." Kato told him reassuringly.

"…But Nemsi… wait, the others! They are all ok, they're in the cave with Zola." Tau replied calming down a little.

"Ok. Good. We will search more tomorrow, now go get some rest." Kato says leading Tau into the cave, where Sayna runs up and hugs Tau, crying.

"I thought you had gone out to help my dad find Nemsi! I thought… you weren't coming back…" She says nuzzling him. Kato looks down at the two and Tau looks up at him hoping for approval. Kato smiles and nods at the two of them.

"Don't worry, I'm still here. I could never leave you, ever." Tau says nuzzling her back. Then Kato, Tau, and Sayna all head in the cave to sleep.

Chapter 5, captors

"Who… Who are you?" a frightened Nemsi asks as the two lions carry him to their lair.

"Well seeing as you won't be leaving any time soon to tell anyone, I'm Akar and he's Abrafo." Akar says, nodding towards the more muscular lion who just grunts in acknowledgement.

"What do you want with me?" Nemsi asks but a little more strongly this time.

"For you to kill Tau." Akar hisses at him.

"But why! He saved my siblings! I like Tau!" Nemsi yells, only to get smacked by Abrafo.

"We know. This is why you are not ready yet. We will train you to hate him." Akar says, glaring at Abrafo for hitting him.

"Will I ever see my family again?" Nemsi says quietly.

"Yes. In time. For now you will stay here and train." Akar says laughing wickedly, dropping Nemsi in a cave in the middle of the outlands.

That night, they slept, but the next day, the training began. They made up lies to make him hate Tau, but that was not the only type of training he was put through. It was also physical training. Climbing, running, swimming, and hunting. He was taught how to fight, and was made to kill.

Nemsi was taught how to track, and how to sneak, and in due time, the captors plan would go into motion.

Chapter 6, Nemsi returns

It is noon, and all the animals are gathered around pride rock once more. It has been ten years since Nemsi was taken, though no one has forgotten about him. Tau and Sayna have been married, and today they become king and queen. Also Rago and Leena were married, and Zuri and Kristo were married. Nakida married one of the boys from the pride whose name was Rasa. They were all gathered to see the new king and queen as well. Tau and Sayna step out onto the point of pride rock. They both have grown. Tau now is very muscular and has a full mane, but his bangs still cover his eyes. Sayna is still completely black aside from her brown tail puff and having brown hair, and her bangs cover her right eye. She too has grown more muscular. Not only that, but she has grown taller and longer, as has Tau. Also, everyone else has grown as well. Rago is now stronger than Kristo and Tau, and has a full mane. He is also taller and longer than all the rest of his siblings. Kristo too has a full mane that spikes up at the top. He is strong as well but Rago and Tau are both stronger than him. Nakida is now very slender and strong and has gotten much taller and longer. Her mate, Rasa, has always been a strong lion of bright colors. He is a bronze color with a tan mane and is rippled with muscles. Now Tau and Sayna roar with Kato and Zola as they take over as king and queen, and Kato and Zola leave for the oasis of kings. The animals disperse.

"I love you." Tau says, nuzzling Sayna.

"I love you too…" She says back, nuzzling him but then looking at the ground.

"What's wrong?" Tau asks licking her.

"I just wish… Nemsi was here…" Sayna replies with a tear running down her face.

"I know, I do too, maybe he will return one day." He says, feeling terrible for he still blames himself for Nemsi's capture. Suddenly, Nemsi jumps up the path in front of Sayna.

"NEMSI!" Sayna yells hugging him.

"Hello sister." He says coldly, glaring at Tau.

"Nemsi? Is it really you?" Tau asks tilting his head at this familiar yet different lion. His brownish gold color seems grayer. The red cast around his eyes is now a blood red, and his mane is fully grown and is also a blood red. He is large and muscular, and looks much like Rago in his build.

"Yes of course it's me. I understand I must be hard to recognize, I have, _changed._" Nemsi says, hissing the last word. Tau sees the evil in Nemsi's soul, but before he can do anything, his wife speaks.

"Well we are glad to have you back. You have no idea how hard Tau and father looked for you." Sayna said nuzzling her brother. Tau sheepishly smiled.

"Obviously not hard enough or they would have found me. Where I was living wasn't _THAT _far away." Nemsi said sneering at Tau.

"What? You should be grateful! Tau didn't sleep for two weeks because he was out looking for you! And besides, he is your new king! Show some respect!" Sayna said backing away from him.

"Grateful? I was taken and you couldn't find a cave near the edge of the outlands? And I would have been king before HE showed up!" Nemsi said snarling at Tau.

"Nemsi we thought you were dead! After the first five years we quit looking only because your father made me!" Tau said defensively.

"LIES! Akar! Abrafo! Now!" Nemsi shouted, and both lions jumped out. Akar pinned Sayna and Abrafo held off all the others. He was strong enough to hold them all off. Rago looked him up and down trying to find a weak point but he saw none. He was bigger than Rago, and stronger. Nakida was admiring Abrafo, with his golden fur and dark brown mane. Suddenly Nemsi jumped on Tau and raised his paw to kill him, but just then Rago found a weak spot on Abrafo, lunging and biting his leg. Abrafo's roar distracted Nemsi temporarily giving Tau the chance to throw him off. Then he tackled Akar off of Sayna and they stood to face the others. Rago was busy fighting Abrafo while the others all ran up to help Tau and Sayna.

"Nemsi why are you doing this, we are your family!" Kristo yelled.

"No! If you loved me you guys would have found me!" Nemsi yelled back. Just then Akar lunged at Kristo who easily knocked away the scrawny lion who looked almost identical to scar, but they both tumbled down the hill by where Rago was holding Abrafo down.

"We tried to find you Nemsi, for five years I searched." Tau said.

"You're lying! You let them take me so you could be king!" Nemsi yelled back with anger.

~sigh~ "Fine. Sayna, Nakida, Zuri, Leena, Rasa, help me bring him to the holding cave." Tau said looking sad, and they all dragged a reluctant Nemsi off to his temporary cell which was now guarded by 10 of the lionesses. Then Tau goes to check on Rago and Kristo.

"Are you guys alright?" Tau asks before he can see them.

"Come over here and see for yourself." Kristo's voice chuckles back. Tau walks over to find Kristo sitting on Akar and smacking him in the face with his tail, and Rago holding down a beaten up Abrafo.

"What you have done should be punishable by death, but that is against our ways. You will be exiled beyond even the outlands." Tau tells the two captors who snicker.

"But, if I or anyone from this kingdom ever sees you again you will be killed on sight. Now get out of here." Tau finishes, motioning for Kristo and Rago to get off them.

"This isn't the last you will see of us!" Akar yells as he and Abrafo run away past the outlands.

Chapter 7 return to the light

It is noon a few days after Nemsi had been put in his cell. He still doesn't believe what anyone tells him, but he is starting to crack. Tau, Rago, Kristo, Sayna, Leena, Nakida, and Zuri all approach the cell. Sayna is pregnant and is expecting the birth in a few days. Tau steps forward into the cell.

"Nemsi, we searched for you. Please, just stop fighting." Tau says looking into Nemsi's eyes. "The only reason I left you that day is because I made a promise to you and you told me to leave and save the others. Nemsi you are hurting your family by fighting the truth." Nemsi looks up at Tau as he says this, and then out to everyone else. Nakida is crying, and Rago, who once looked up to him, is staring solemnly at the ground.

What have I done? Look at me. I believed all the lies those two idiots told me all those years and now my own family can't look at me. I have to stop fighting it. Nemsi thinks to himself. "You're right Tau. I don't know what happened to me. I'm sorry, and I hope you can forgive me. All of you, I hope you can forgive me." Nemsi says as he hugs Tau. Just then Sayna looks up at Tau with wide eyes.

"Tau… It's coming. NOW." She says as she looks down at her stomach. Tau and Rago carry her up to the point, and Nemsi, now part of the family, goes and fetches Rafiki as all the animals gather.


End file.
